


Be Mine

by taracrinkles2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Braiding, M/M, Married Klance, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Purring Keith (Voltron), Taking a bath, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracrinkles2012/pseuds/taracrinkles2012
Summary: A (belated) soft and fluffy valentine's day oneshot for our space ranger husbands!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Be Mine

Keith lands in the hangar dedicated to blade of Marmora craft at the garrison, much the same after returning from a mission. The only difference is today happens to be February 14th. Keith never used to think much about valentine’s day- to him it was just some silly holiday where people scrambled to buy chocolate and flowers for someone that may not even return their feelings.

That was, until he and Lance got together and eventually married. Part of him then understood wanting to show a special someone how much you love them- even though he still kind of hated the commercialized part of it. Either way, he wanted to waste no chance at letting Lance know how much he loves him, and how much he will always love him, no matter what. That was the vow he took when he had a white gold band with red and black gems throughout it slipped onto his finger, that now resided on a chain around his neck for the duration of his recent mission with the blades.

He debriefed quickly with his team, and then started the walk back to his and Lance’s home on Garrison grounds. It was best for them to have a home here, as Lance was now a beloved piloting instructor and Keith being leader of the blades, now turned into a humanitarian aid organization once the war ended. Keith had brought home with him some bright red and pink flowers that grew on the planet the blades had just visited; the petals arranged themselves into a distinct heart-shape. He saw them and knew they were the perfect gift for Lance as a way to commemorate the holiday. They had decided between themselves that gifts were not needed, but a little something thoughtful was always met with much appreciation and affection.

Kosmo teleported himself next to his master, keeping pace with Keith as he continued on his way home. Keith chuckles. “And where did you run off to? Did you have a play-date with Bae-Bae while I was in my debriefing?”. Kosmo huffed proudly in response. There was no secret that he and the Holt’s bull terrier were nearly inseparable once they had gotten to know each other during their time on the Atlas. He ruffled the cosmic wolf’s black fur affectionately, earning a pleased groan from the canine.

Keith reaches the door to his and Lance’s home shortly after. He moves to quickly unlock the door and steps inside quietly, in case Lance had already put their one-year old daughter Luna to bed. Kosmo stepped inside after him and then teleported with a POP!. Keith stepped further inside his home to find all of the lights dimmed to some extent, and music playing softly from the speaker system throughout. He also caught a whiff of something delicious wafting through from the kitchen.

“Lance? I’m home, Hun. Are you in here?” He calls out, walking towards the wonderful smell, also hearing the commotion of plates and silverware being moved around, like someone setting a table in a hurry. “Lance?” he calls again as he approaches the threshold of the kitchen. He is then greeted by the sight of Lance scurrying around the kitchen table, frantically attempting to set it just right. He is dressed in some dark jeans and a pale blue button-down. Keith can see there are two lit candles at the center of the table, a bottle of champagne, and a home-cooked meal sitting on the counter by the stove. Keith just stands there, a lovestruck smile now plastered onto his face.

Kosmo teleports behind Lance, moving close to nuzzle his hand with his snout. Lance jumps at the sudden touch and then spots Keith standing in the doorway. “Quiznack! I wanted to have this all set up for you when you got home, babe!”. He laughs playfully, quickly moving from the table the table to where his husband stands. He wraps his arms around Keith’s neck once he reaches him. Keith Laughs. “I guess it’s better to be early than late. You did all of this for me?” He asks pecking Lance on the lips. “Of course, I did! Can’t leave my valentine hanging, you know.” Lance pulls back and smiles widely at him.

Keith snorts “God, you’re so cheesy.” He playfully shoves at husband. “Oh, you know you love it!” Lance teases, moving back in to place a couple more kisses to Keith’s cheeks. Keith can’t suppress the giggles that bubble up from him. “Ok, ok you’ve got me there!” He laughs breathily. Keith then moves the flowers he brought in between them. “These are for you.” He smiles softly. “Oh, they’re beautiful!” Lance exclaims, moving closer to sniff them. “I can put these on the table, I have a perfect vase for them, too!” He states happily as he bounds back across the kitchen. He places them in a fairly simple glass vase, content with how they look on the table Lance looks to his husband, still smiling brightly “I can imagine you’re starving after your trip home, _Cariño_. Why don’t you change out of your armor and we’ll eat? I’ve made your favorites, empanadas and _ropa vieja_!” He stated proudly.

“So that’s what smelt so good, I knew I recognized it.” Keith moves from the kitchen and to the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. “I’ll be down in a few. I’m guessing Luna’s asleep?” Keith asks, trying to make his way up quietly to not wake the baby in her nursery. “Oh, sorry I didn’t mention sooner. My sister Rachel has her for the night! She wanted some time with her niece, and also to give us a night to ourselves.” Lance’s voice comes from the bottom of the stairs.

Keith quickly changes into some black jeans and a Red button down before making his way back downstairs. Lance is now sitting at the table, having put dinner out while Keith was changing. Keith sits himself down at the table, his stomach letting loose with a loud growl. Keith’s eyes widen in surprise at his body’s sudden betrayal, a flush lighting up his cheeks. Lance chuckles, moving to place some food on Keith’s plate. “Seems like you’ve held out long enough, babe. Let’s eat!”. Keith hums in contentment as he takes a bite.

“This is amazing! Thank you.” Lance reaches for his hand across the table, giving an affectionate squeeze. “It was nothing, _mi amor_. You were away for a few weeks and I thought you would appreciate coming home to a nice meal, Valentine or not.” He winks playfully at his husband. Keith can’t fathom how this man he’s known for years and has been married to now for over three, still has the ability to make him blush like a teenager with a crush. “It was very thoughtful of you.” He smiles sheepishly. “It was also really nice of Rachel to take Luna for the night, so we have some time to ourselves” Keith continues.

He then sighs. “I miss her, though.” Lance chuckles, “I miss her, too. It’s not the same without hearing her babble and laugh!” Lance laments a bit, then facepalms. “Dios Mio! How are we going to be when she starts school if we’re like this when she’s not with us for one night!”. Keith gasps. He then shakes his head, as if warding bad thoughts away “Nope! Nope! Not thinking of that for a long time.” They both then dissolve into laughter.

Lance is the first to speak after catching his breath. “ _Cariño_ , how about we take a bath together after eating?”. Keith hums in agreement, smiling back. “That sounds great.” They quickly clean up after dinner and head upstairs towards their bedroom where their master bathroom is attached. Lance grabs towels from the linen closet in the hall for them while Keith grabs two robes to hang in the bathroom for afterwards. They meet and Lance begins to run the bath, placing in some bath salts and essential oils to help ease tense muscles as well as the mind.

Lance undresses himself as the tub fills, getting in once there’s enough water and turning off the faucet. Keith quickly follows behind him, getting into the tub and settling himself between Lance’s legs and laying against him. He sighs contentedly as the hot water does its magic and he lets himself relax against Lance, letting his eyes close. Lance plants a kiss to the top of his husband’s head. “Do you want me to wash your hair?” he asks softly.

Keith hums in approval, eyes still shut and a small but content smile on his face. Lance chuckles, deciphering the answer and begins to wet Keith’s head. He then grabs a bottle of shampoo from the side of the tub, a product from the space mall that Lance has sworn by since he started using it years ago. He pours some into his hands and begins to work them through his partner’s jet-black hair, creating a lather. Keith can’t contain the purr that rumbles up into his chest at Lance’s action. A scalp massage from Lance, he learned, was one of his biggest weaknesses. He feels Lance’s chest move with a chuckle. “I take it you’re enjoying this, _gatito_?” He teases.

Keith scrunches his face at the nickname and flicks some water behind him at his husband. “Hey, no harassing the masseuse!” Lance jokes. They both laugh as Lance begins to rinse his hair, then running a conditioner through it and letting it sit for a few minutes before rinsing again. Keith is blissfully gone to the universe through the whole thing, nearly falling asleep as Lance finishes rinsing the conditioner out of his hair.

Lance moves to kiss his husband’s bare shoulders, causing him to stir. “We should probably get out before we prune.” He chuckles. Keith wakes enough to be able to get himself out of the tub, offering Lance a hand to help him out. They dry off and move into their bedroom, where Lance had laid out two sets of silky atlean pajamas- One pair a slightly darker sky blue, the other a crimson red.

Lance sits at the end of the bed once they’re dressed, patting the empty space next to him while holding a hair dryer in his opposite hand. Keith rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless and moves to sit in front of his husband as he begins to dry his hair. The warmth making it even harder to stay awake. Once Lance finishes drying Keith’s hair, he seperates it into sections and makes a fairly tidy braid out of his husband’s mane.

Satisfied with his work, Lance stands to turn out the lights in the room. He goes to his side of the bed and lays down, Keith following suit quickly after. He scoots himself over to Lance, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling in close as Lance drapes an arm around him. Keith reaches up and lazily kisses Lance’s neck. “Tonight was wonderful, thank you.” He states sleepily as he nuzzles into the crook of his husband’s neck. Lance responds by planting a kiss on the top of his head. “You never have to thank me, babe. I always know you appreciate our private time together.” He says softly. “I love you.” Keith murmurs as he drifts off to sleep. “I love you too, _Mi alma_.” Lance responds just as softly before letting sleep overtake him.


End file.
